


Practically Kissing

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, theo loves oreos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo claims a bunch of Oreos and Liam doesn't realize it until it's too late. Nobody understands them at all.





	Practically Kissing

Once everyone arrived the pack mingled a little before actually sitting down in the living area. There was a pile of snacks on the table in the center of which most people helped themselves to. Theo did not hesitate to dig into the package of Oreos grabbing two large handfuls. "Dude," Stiles chided. "Save some for the rest of us."

Theo just looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "No."

Stiles reached over to grab some of his Oreos. "Dude, just share some of them."

Theo growled and showed off his scary fangs.

"Theo," Scott chided from where he was standing.

Theo hid his fangs and suppressed his growl. "Fine. You can have some." After a brief hesitation, he licked his tongue across both stacks of Oreos in his hands and placed them back in the package. "If you really want them."

Stiles grumbled. "Wow. You're so mature."

Theo just smiled and started stuffing some of the Oreos in his mouth. "You only live once... in most cases."

At that moment, Liam walked in the door. "Sorry, I'm late. I was-OO! Oreos!" He sat down and grabbed from one of the stacks that Theo had licked already. Theo went to protest but his mouth was full and Liam had already stuffed one in his mouth. Liam noticed everyone staring at him with their mouths open. "What?"

There were a few collective sighs and eye rolls from everyone but Theo who was sort of grinning like an idiot. He swallowed his mouth full and washed it down with some water. "Practically kissing."

Liam just kept glancing around cluelessly. "Who's kissing?"

"Did those Oreos taste like death, Liam?" asked Stiles. "Did they taste like they'd been tainted by the most evil of all evils."

Liam covered his mouth as he swallowed. "Did you do something to the Oreos, Stiles? Cause that is just mean."

"I didn't do anything," said Stiles.

"Oh," said Liam reaching for another one. "Good cause they're actually better than normal. They taste like... like..." Liam squinted in thought and glanced at Theo while he sniffed the Oreo. "I don't know. Just familiar and really good." He stuffed the Oreo into his mouth.

"Like sexy good or mom's cooking good?" asked Theo earning grunts from everyone else.

Liam bobbed his head in consideration as he chewed the flavors of the cookies and Theo saliva. "I don't know. Maybe a sexy mom. But definitely not my mom. That would be a problem." Liam chuckled to himself as he continued to nibble on Theo's stack of cookies who he actually didn't mind sharing with Liam. But no one else was allowed to touch them.

Theo just sat on the couch watching Liam with an amused look on his face. Stiles started to laugh a little mischievously. "Heh. Theo's a sexy mom."

Liam still hadn't a clue what was going on. He looked at Theo who quickly hid any expression on his face by stuffing it full of Oreos. He glanced at the Oreos and, of course, his mind had to come up with the dirtiest things he could possibly to the poor cookies. "Dude. Please tell me the white stuff in the middle didn't come from your body."

Theo then started to choke on his cookies in surprise that Liam would even think of that.

"What?!" shouted Stiles. "Dude, No-"

"Then was it the cookie?" asked Liam. "Did some like bake his shit into the cookie? Cause that's even worse than the white stuff." Liam didn't sound angry or anything he just sounded hurt and bullied. Meanwhile, Theo was still coughing and choking on the Oreos he'd stuffed in his mouth.

Consecutive groans came from everyone in the house and Stiles said, "So you'd rather eat his semen than his poop?" His comment made everyone groan even more begging him to shut up.

"Well, yeah-" Liam said without thinking which made Theo start choking even more. "I mean! Not like I'd chose to do it!" At this point, people were literally begging all three of them to shut up and Liam just sat there looking like an offended little puppy. "What did he do to the cookies?!"

Theo cleared his throat, tears forming in his eyes from choking. "I licked them, Liam. Gosh! I just fucking licked them! What the hell, man?!"

"Seriously?!" shouted Liam. "All you did was li-" Liam scoffed and rolled his eyes reaching for the pile of already claimed via licks and ate one. "You guys are so immature. All he did was lick them!"

"You were the one who-" Theo couldn't even. He just facepalmed. "You're such an idiot. Why the hell would anyone even-I just can't. Liam, why?! You almost ruined Oreos for me. Almost." Theo reached for his pile and nonchalantly started stuffing his face with Oreos again like nothing had ever happened, eyes lingering on him and Liam for a few moments.

Scott opened his mouth to change subjects but Theo piped up with faint laughter in his voice. "But you totally like how I taste."

"I-" Liam was going to defend himself but he decided against it and shrugged picking at one of the Oreos in his hands. "You know. It's really not unpleasant."

"Practically kissing," Theo teased.

Liam picked up the stack of Oreos and licked every one of them. "Now it is."

No one could even comment on how strange their behavior was. They just decided to move on to the important business for the pack meeting. 


End file.
